


Certified Disaster

by Sekundi



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week June 2020 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Flirting, Or should you?, Pre-Relationship, You should not let moca aoba near your crush., other girls mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Letting Moca Aoba, the worst tease Lisa had ever known, meet Rei Wakana, Lisa's crush, was an awful idea, both in theory and in practice.But maybe... maybe something good would come out of it.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Wakana Rei
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week June 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769830
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Certified Disaster

Being a fashionable and stylish teenage queen probably meant that Lisa should spend less time in a convenience store. But she worked there. Money was a good enough excuse, right? Fashionable and stylish teenage queens needed cash. Being pretty was both painful and expensive.

Lisa couldn’t say she outright hated her job, either. Doing menial tasks, especially when her mind became a little too crowded for comfort, was nice. Not good, not bad, just nice. It did, however, suck whenever a bad customer decided to enter the store. But whenever that happened, Lisa could always rely on her grinning co-worker to tackle them.

Lisa was too polite (and a bit too cowardly, too) to ever be even slightly rude to any customers, no matter how much they grated on her nerves, but Moca Aoba had no such qualms. Lisa watched her right now, as she draped herself over the counter, arms drooping over the side and over-dramatically sighing. It was lucky no one was here, and their boss was pretty chill, all things considered, otherwise Moca would have been in for it. Would she care, though? Probably, but she wouldn’t let it show. Moca appeared totally relaxed 99% of the time Lisa worked with her, but her attitude completely shifted when two types of people entered the store.

One, bad customers. Moca was never directly mean to them, but she was the master of passive-aggressive, throwing out little quips like candy with the most pleasant smile on her face in a way that would surely send the brash member of the public into annoyed confusion for a good couple of hours after they left Moca’s company at the least. It was amazing. Lisa would never tire of seeing the display.

The second change came whenever someone they knew made the fatal mistake of entering.

Ran coming in for a soda or a snack and incurring the wrath of Moca’s endless teasing. Yukina walking in because- actually, Lisa had no idea what she kept visiting the store for, and neither did Yukina, because every occasion she came in ended with Yukina leaving without purchasing anything after Moca made a number of probably inappropriate comments about her body Lisa should perhaps call her out for, but Yukina always seemed too confused to understand so it was okay. Probably. 

Then there were other members of their bands - Sayo, who got laughed at for three minutes straight whenever she came to pick up some items, Tsugumi, the only person Moca would never insult - and girls from the bands in general, like Kaoru, who’s flirting with Moca got so bizarre and intense Lisa had to crawl under the counter and half-cry, half-laugh, Touko, who managed to get a selfie she took with Moca to 10K likes on Instagram, and Rei, hold on, this was NOT a drill, Rei Wakana, hot shit bassist from Raise a Sulien, was entering the store right now!!!!!!!!!!!

Lisa checked herself over to make sure she was looking at her best. But her ‘best’ apparently meant clutching a wet mop while decked out in an ugly beige shirt and boring blue apron. Shit. What had happened to fashionable and stylish? Lisa looked like a wreck! And she was probably blushing like an idiot too! A quick glance at Moca and the smirk she received confirmed that she had  _ absolutely  _ gone into gay panic mode and- oh no. Moca.

Lisa could watch Moca tease, flirt with or mock anyone she knew that entered these four walls but Rei, the girl she had a massive lesbian crush on, was an exception. A gigantic exception. Moca and Rei were never supposed to interact. Ever! This was disaster on unimaginable levels. Rei looked so pretty and innocent in a loose flannel shirt -  _ flannel shirt! _ \- and her usual jeans and boots and she was completely unaware of the shit eating grins Moca was giving both her and Lisa in turn.

Moca knew about her crush, because of course she did. What was the point of having a co-worker you actually got along with if you weren’t going to talk about your love life? What else would they do, actually let out their problems to someone instead of bottling them up and improving their mental stability as a whole?  _ Please. _

Rei was sweet. She appeared cool and mature on the outside, and she was, of course, but she was also too kind and genuine to deserve Moca’s wrath. Either Moca would tease Rei to high hell about something that probably didn’t exist, or she’d make so many obvious jokes about Lisa’s feelings Rei would see what was going on, give Lisa a look of disgust, and storm out of the store. And that couldn’t happen.

Lisa’s friendship with Rei was something precious. Normally, she was all about mingling and making as many friends as possible, but with Rei she ideally wanted to be alone with her most of the time. Lisa had immediately been struck by her appearance - she was, for a lack of a better term,  _ hot,  _ and also she was literally a bassist-vocalist. Not only that, her voice was almost as powerful as Yukina’s. Lisa might not be the most knowledgeable about music in Roselia, but she knew skill when she saw it.

But because Rei was a part of RAS, sort of their second rival band (details unclear), Lisa had also kind of written her off as unapproachable. Sure, she’d always been close with Afterglow, even at the peak of their intense rivalry, but this felt different. Yukina and Sayo were genuinely in conflict because of this band and their gremlin thirteen-year-old leader, and it had been so long since the two had ever disagreed on something that wasn’t dogs versus cats Lisa almost felt nostalgic. Sure, Rei, or anyone other than Chu2, really, had never been aggressive towards Roselia, but they still didn’t know them. So Lisa thought that Rei would forever stay a hot girl she admired from the sidelines.

But a chance meeting in a music store had revealed what Rei was really like. For a start, younger than her, which was a revelation. But more importantly, she was earnest down to her core, and slightly shy, and she had the cutest soft laugh, and she managed to make herself being led by a thirteen year old actually seem respectable, and she had a number of similarities to Lisa on top of all that, so it wasn’t ridiculous to suggest they get to know each other better.

So they did. There was that conversation at sunset in the onsen, which was just  _ sooo  _ romantic Lisa had to force herself not to mention it to Rei every two seconds. And even though both of their schedules were packed, they kept bumping into each other. Lisa took full advantage of every opportunity she got to talk to Rei, even if it was just passing conversation. Yukina and Sayo had made up, and neither seemed to care about Chu2 that much anymore, so that was practically a blessing on her and Rei’s growing relationship.

And yet, Lisa was still cautious. She’d quickly become aware of her feelings, and vowed that she’d keep them under hold for now. Rei was still in that complicated place between an acquaintance and a friend, and there was still so much Lisa didn’t know about her. She didn’t know if she liked girls, either. And even if she did, what were the odds she liked Lisa? It wasn’t worth getting her hopes up over.

Moca was the only one who knew about her crush, too. She was simultaneously the best and worst person to know. She’d fiercely keep Lisa’s secret, but Lisa looked on in desperation as Moca raised a casual hand in greeting to Rei, still drooped over the counter. “Yoooo~. Wakana-san.”

Lisa treasured her all her chance meetings with Rei, but she wasn’t a fan of this one. No chance meetings in convenience stores, especially not the one Lisa worked at! With professional troll Moca Aoba! And - god, Lisa groaned as she looked down at herself again - her work outfit was seriously ugly. This was an incredibly vulnerable spot for her to be in.

Rei, completely oblivious, walked further into the store. “Aoba-san, right?” she replied, making Moca’s face light up.

“The great bassist of the best girl’s band of our generation remembers lil’ ol’ me? I’m honoured.”

“You were at the hot spring. Of course I remember you.” Rei said, and Moca’s eyebrows raised and she stared directly at Lisa.

“Your friend’s awfully nice, Lisa-san~.”

Lisa was partly hidden behind a shelf, still clutching the mop, so Rei hadn’t noticed her. Seeing Rei’s curious gaze, she took her opportunity to shove the wretched mop back in the bucket and step out, trying to make herself look somewhat presentable. “Hey, Rei.”

“Imai-san,” Rei said, with a small smile and a nod, and normally this was when Lisa would jokingly remind her that first names were totally cool, it was practically a tradition for her to whenever they met, but Lisa knew that if she did that it’d be like tossing a giant slab of meat to the animal that was Moca.

“Um, what brings you here?” she asked instead, feeling her voice travel through about ten different octaves. But if Rei noticed she’d never have the heart to point it out.

“I need a few things for school. I have some important tests coming up, and I’m trying to spend time I’m not doing music stuff productively…”

“A noble cause~.” Moca said, sticking her thumb out to where most of their stationery was kept… right next to Lisa. “You’re in luck, cause we have school supplies in buckets! All dutifully organised by your dearest Moca-chan, of course.”

“Ah. Thank you.” Rei said, and she was moving closer, definitely moving closer, and Lisa was awkwardly shuffling out of the way but it wasn’t enough. Rei was so close! Her dark eyes flicked to Lisa and there was that unfair smile again. “Is it just you two on shift?”

“Yep. Slow morning, you know.” Lisa said, even though it was 2PM. Rei was once again kind enough to not call her out for being a complete gay disaster. However, the third person present was not so benevolent, and Lisa could hear Moca’s sniggers. Focus on Rei’s face. Pretend nothing else exists. Hope this wouldn’t end in tears.

“It’s lucky you’re here, Wakana-san, cause it really is such a slow  _ morning.”  _ Moca said, saying the last word much louder than the others, and Lisa resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall. “Poor Lisa-san was practically dying over here, waiting for a pretty girl to swoop in and save her. You’re a lifesaver.”

Curse this little shit! There was no way Lisa wasn’t blushing, but - hang on, Rei was too, a little. Okay, that was kind of promising, but Moca was still on thin fucking ice. It didn’t have to mean anything. Many girls got embarrassed at being called pretty.

“I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration.” Rei said, ducking her head down and out of sight from the demon at the counter as she focused on trying to pick out the perfect notebook. Lisa could not blame her at all.

“Really? You shouldn’t put yourself down, cause tons of people think you’re attractive. In fact, one such person is standing next to you right now. Isn’t that so, Lisa-san?”   
  
Oh no. Their friendship might have been three years strong and one of the deepest bonds Lisa had formed outside of Roselia, but Lisa was seriously going to murder Moca once Rei left.    
  
But that could wait. Because Rei was looking at her with a half-surprised, half-hopeful expression. What was she hoping for? Did she actually care about what Lisa thought of her?

Despite her actively trying to quash her feelings down these past few months, it was a tempting thought. So, Lisa cleared her throat and somehow managed to say: “Well, you are pretty, you know? Even if Moca’s an awful tease.” She resisted the urge to throw what would surely be her most piercing death glare to date behind her, instead keeping her eyes on Rei.

By some miracle, Rei smiled, and the tips of her ears went red. The same way Lisa would react if Rei called her pretty - no. She couldn’t get ahead of herself. Not yet. Her top priority was still getting Rei to leave as quickly as possible.

Rei grabbed some pens and pencils and then gently touched the back of Lisa’s hand with her fingertips. Her touch was so, so warm. Not in the unpleasant way, like a sweltering summer blaze, but it was a comfort, a gentle spring breeze. “Y-You too, Imai-san. You’re… pretty.” she said quietly, so that only Lisa heard.

Lisa had seriously underestimated what her reaction would be to Rei saying those words. It was far from the best flirting in the world (she could call it flirting at this point, right?), but it was honest, despite having been spurred on by Moca, and Lisa felt her entire body heat up in embarrassment, and for the first time, she was forced to tear her gaze away from Rei’s rich, blue eyes. All of a sudden the slightly dirty floor (she hadn’t gotten round to cleaning that part yet) had become positively fascinating.

One moment, Rei was beside her, amplifying the burning storm within her, and the next she was by the counter, placing her small stack of stationery in front of a waiting Moca. The back of her hand feeling oddly cold now, Lisa scurried round to join Moca. She needed some physical barrier between her and Rei right now before she collapsed. And also, Lisa was positive Moca wasn’t done yet, and if the worst came to worst, she could just use the tried and tested tactic of crawling under the counter to scream.

“So, Wakana-san,” Moca began as she scanned all of Rei’s items, and Lisa braced herself. “You and Lisa-san are pretty tight pals, right?”

“We are,” Rei replied. “She’s a good friend.”

“Excellent to hear, excellent,” Moca said. “But you’re a busy woman, I understand? RAS is the first band I’ve heard of being as demanding as Roselia.”

Lisa frowned. Where was Moca going with all this? Rei seemed confused too, at least, so Lisa wasn’t alone. “Yes. We have quite a busy practising schedule. But it’s worth it! RAS, to me, it’s…” Lisa knew how much RAS meant to Rei. It was where she’d discovered herself, her true potential as a musician. “It’s where I want to be.”

“Admirable stuff,” Moca said. “But you devote an awful lot of time to music.”

“I suppose,” Rei said, with that same  _ gorgeous  _ laugh. “But that’s only natural, I think. I just wish, even if it’s selfish… that I had a little more time to spend with others that I like.”

Others she liked? Was she referring to Lisa? Maybe that was a selfish assumption to make but Rei was being selfish too. They could be selfish, sometimes, right?

“Ah, a common sentiment expressed amongst the legions of tired band girls,” Moca said, almost finished scanning Rei’s purchases now. “You would agree, Lisa-san, wouldn’t you? Both your bands are suuuuper hot right now, but don’t you want more time to hang out with your buddies?”

“Ahaha, yeah. I mean, Roselia does have practice eight times a week.” Lisa said, feeling like she was beginning to understand what Moca was working her way towards. And she wanted to stop her, but at the same time…

She wanted to see what would happen. Could anything happen?   
  
“I’m glad we’re all on the same page then, ladies,” Moca said, as she scanned the last item, putting everything into a bag. “Now, Wakana-san, that’ll be 2,000 yen, but I’ll slash the total in half just for you if you ask Lisa-san out on a date.”

Oh god, she had actually done it.

Lisa had sensed it coming and yet nothing could prepare her for the actual moment. Rei’s face had morphed into total shock. Was she - they’d flirted a little sure, but had that been too far? Had Rei not wanted it to get serious?

Lisa held a hand onto the counter, palm digging into the cool surface to stop herself from bolting it out of the store, out of Japan, even. No matter how awkward things would be, they’d be over in a couple of minutes. She could survive this. She just had to-

“Imai-san… no, Lisa. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

What?   
  
Hold on.

She had - she had actually done it. The gentle smile was back. Oh no, Lisa couldn’t do this. She was officially Too Gay. The question had been so earnest, and Rei was looking at her so softly, and…

“Ah, yeah - um, yes, yes, that’d be cool, great, even - we should, yeah, we totally should! Um, text me, and we can work out some possible times, or something, yeah? Or I’ll text you…” Lisa was vaguely aware her and Rei had never swapped numbers but she would run up every floor of that stupid skyscraper RAS rehearsed in to get her date. Pretending to be cool had gone out the window. Disaster Lesbian Lisa Imai had been laid out for the world (Rei) to see, and it was kind of scary, but also… nice. A relief, somewhat.

“Okay. Sounds good.” Rei said, and then she passed 2,000 yen to Moca.

Wait - that wasn’t right either. “Wakana-san. You did the deal. You don’t have to give me the full amount, honest~. I meant what I said.” Moca said, a confused note entering her voice.

Rei had begun to turn around, but then she swivelled on her heel to directly face Lisa, even though she was still addressing Moca.

“I didn’t ask Lisa out for the discount.”

And with that, Rei Wakana left their humble convenience store, and Lisa slumped over the counter.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit!” Moca said immediately. “That was the best thing I’ve seen all week.”   
  
“Moca. don’t tease me…” Lisa groaned. “I can’t believe you just did that.”   
  
“I can.” Moca said. “All those times I said she totally liked you back, and yet you chose not to believe in the words of the great Moca-chan~.”

“I was wrong,” Lisa said, head still buried in her arms. “Oh my god, she’s so hot. And kind. And pretty. Oh my god.”

“And she thinks you’re pretty too, remember?” Moca said.

“You heard that?” Lisa asked, wanting to sink into the floor.

“Nothing gets past my exceptional hearing! Especially not two dumb lesbians flirting. Well, maybe just one of them is dumb.”

Moca was right, but Lisa was still one percent annoyed. “Ugh, watch it you. I’m kind of between loving you and hating you right now.”

“Ooh, then you totally gotta hate me, so you can save all that love for Wakana-san~.” Moca teased. Lisa hit her on the arm.

“Moca!” she groaned again, finally managing to stand up properly. “Jeez, you’re annoying, but…”

“But?” Moca batted her eyelashes playfully. “Come on, dish out the compliments, you know I live for them.”

“Thank you,” Lisa said. “You embarrassed the life out of me but - I don’t know if I’d have ever found it within me to confess to her.”

Moca patted her gently. “It’s alright, Lisa-san. It just means that you can kick ass on your date with her. The date I arranged, of course. Don’t forget me at your wedding. Or even better, make me the best woman!”

“Wedding? Urgh, you-” Lisa swatted Moca away. “Are you gonna take the compliment or what? I thought they were your lifeblood!”   
  
“Oh, they still are, don’t worry,” Moca said. “You know I’m just teasing.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, sure.”   
  
“You could also stop grumbling and pour all your gay energy into mopping that stain on the floor… Just a little suggestion~.”

...Aaaand that was Lisa’s reality check. She still had a job, money she had to earn. She’d have to put extra effort into being a ‘fashionable and stylish queen’ now she was getting to go on a date with the girl she’d desperately been trying to impress.

But as it turned out, Lisa’s shift passed a lot faster than normal, even faster than when Moca was devising new ways to kill time.

All she needed to do was keep deep blue eyes at the front of her mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa Imai is constantly one pretty girl away from a complete lesbian breakdown no I will not be accepting criticism


End file.
